Pokemon eternity: Revisado e reescrito
by Maruko Ima
Summary: Aquela que procura pelos pais. Seu irmão procura pelos próprios sonhos. Seu rival segue seu amor...  quer saber? leia e decubra você mesmo.
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1: Primeiro dia de Poketreinadora.

O sol estava se pondo na cidade de Raion. Raion não era bem uma cidade, parecia mais um vilarejo. As pessoas de lá eram calmas e trabalhadoras de terra e, junto com os seus pokemons, viviam uma vida feliz. Enquanto todos voltavam as suas casas depois de um dia exaustante de trabalho, duas pessoas chamavam atenção. Dois adolecentes, pelos seus 16-17 anos; uma menina de cabelos longos e lisos de cor castanho-escuro, conversava com o seu colega, um menino de cabelo curto e de tom alaranjado. Ambos utilizavam o uniforme de uma escola da região.

- AHHHHHH! Amanhã...- suspirou a garota enquanto se esticava.- O nosso primeiro pokemon!- disse a dona dos olhos vermelho- sangue, com o sorriso no rosto.- Qual você vai escolher, Leo?

O garoto, Leo era o seu nome, fitou-a com os seus olhos azuis antes de responder:

- Para lhe falar a verdade, Aria, não faço a menor ideia. E você? Já decidiu qual irá escolher?

-Não escolhi ainda, acho que depende de como os iniciais vão reagir comigo...

Leo limitou-se a rir,estava na cara que essa não era a razão verdadeira.

-Tá...- respondeu a garota, irritada- É verdade que eu ainda não escolhi por causa do Vincent, mas ele não é o único fator que me impede...

E com isso dito, Aria fecha seus olhos e boceja. Leo continua a rir da forma que sua amiga reage, ela é assim desde pequena. Enquanto caminham distraidos, alguem os segue. Cabelos curtos castanho-escuro, olhos vermelhos como a pétala de uma rosa se aproximavam ainda mais da dupla.

-ENNNNTTTTÃÃÃO...- Gritou a pessoa misteriosa, em um tom malicioso.- Namorandinho, né? Eu sempre soube que...

Pegos de surpesa, a reação de ambos foi bater no intruso antes mesmo desse terminar a frase. Um soco do ruivo foi o bastante para fazer que a pessoa caisse ao chão.

- Ai!- Foi a única coisa dita por ele.

- VINCENT, SEU PALERMA! QUE RAIOS DE IDEIA FOI ESSA?- Gritava Aria, irritada.

-O que foi? Atrapalhei seu encontro? Se foi isso, eu peço desculpas, é que você sabe que eu não gosto de andar pela rua de noite sozinho...

Mesmo sobre os protestos da garota, seu irmão os acompanhou até chegarem em casa.

Aria não conseguia dormir. Eram três horas da manhã, o sol ainda não havia se levantado, e ela não conseguiu ter nem uma soneca sequer. Agitada, só pensava no que aconteceria: Seria a treinadora que tanto quer ser? Seus pokemons gostariam dela? e a mais importante, ela encontraria seus pais no meio de sua jornada?

Sentou-se em sua cama e agarrou uma foto que estava em cima do criado-mudo logo ao lado: Um homem alto, de cabelos curtos e pretos e olhos castanhos estava abraçado a uma mulher de cabelos longos e castanhos, de olhos vermelhos que segurava duas crianças idênticas; ela e seu irmão Vincent quando bebês. Suspirou, ambos foram se aventurar quando ela e o irmão tinham três anos mais ou menos, deixando-os na casa de sua avó e nunca mais voltaram. Como ela sentia saudade dos dois. Aria abraçou seus joelhos, como aquelas lembranças doiam tão forte apesar de tanto tempo? Uma lagrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto e caiu em sua camisola branca.

-Plik,Plik-

Um barulho vindo de fora a distraiu de seus próprios pensamentos. Logo após, o mesmo barulho novamente. Alguem estava jogando cascalho no vidro da janela. Aria abriu-a para ver quem queria lhe chamar a atenção; um Alakazam treinava seus poderes psiquicos com pequenas pedras logo em frente a sua janela.

-Alam! Por que você me chama a atenção com o cascalho sendo que você tem poderes telepáticos?

-Achei mais divertido.- respondeu telepaticamente o pokemon.- Então, é amanhã, não é? Já escolheu qual espécie vai escolher?

- Ainda não, vou decidir lá. E você? Eu te conheço e sei que esse não é o motivo de você ter vindo aqui...

O Alakazam dá sinais de timidez depois da afirmação, um vermelho fraquinho começa a aparecer em seu rosto.

-Erm... Bem.. Eu...-Gaguejava o pokemon. Parou um pouco e respirou fundo.- Quando você for receber o pokemon, eu posso ir com você?

Aria não respondeu, limitou-se a voltar para dentro. Alam começou a se preocupar.

- Ari? Ari, me responda!

-Segura ai!-disse a treinadora enquanto jogava uma mochila janela abaixo.

O pokemon psiquico segurou o objeto com os seus poderes.

- Espera! O que raios você está fazendo?- Protestava.

-Eu estou indo pegar o meu primeiro pokemon- respondeu a menina.- Não consigo dormir por causa disso, logo...

- LOGO VOCÊ VAI PEGAR ELE AS TRÊS DA MATINA? O Professor com certeza está dormindo!

Nenhuma resposta foi dada. Trajando uma bermuda _Jeans _obviamente masculina, uma camiseta vermelha e um par de tenis vermelho e preto, Ariadne pede para o Alakazam que a ajude a sair de casa.

-Como você quer que eu ajude? Não irei arrombar a porta da frente para você!

- Quem falou em "Porta da frente", Alam? Nós temos uma boa janela aqui na nossa frente!

- UMA JANELA? Como você quer...- o pokemon parou um pouco para raciocinar. Menos de um minuto depois, uma careta; a ideia da treinadora era ridicula.- Você quer que eu te levite pela janela até aqui, não é?- A menina fez que sim com a cabeça. O pokemon apenas suspirou e fez o que lhe foi pedido. Com ela já no chão, um beijo em seu rosto sinalizava um obrigado e eles foram até o laboratório do professor.

- Você consegue acordar o professor daqui?- Perguntou a moça para o pokemon. Estavam ambos parados na frente do laboratório que ficava fora da cidade. Alam respondeu que sim a pergunta.

- Então você acorda ele de uma forma delicada? Afinal, como você disse, são 3 da matina...- A voz da garota demonstrava um pouco de arrependimento. O pokemon nada demonstrava, sentou-se no chão de olhos fechados e ficou parado.

- Erm... Alam? Que raios você está fazendo?- Perguntou.

- Procurando me concentrar. Agora, fique quieta!- respondeu o Alakazam. Aria apenas se limitou a afastar. Um balde de metal perto dali começou a se mexer, a água dentro dele espirrava para fora. E foi, subindo,subindo,subindo até chegar a uma janela aberta.

- Que sorte!- disse telepaticamente o pokemon. Ouviu-se um barulho de água caindo e um grito de uma pessoa, que assustou a treinadora.

- ALAM! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?- Ela estava histérica,o professor com certeza iria repreende-la.

- EU FIZ O QUE VOCÊ PEDIU! EU ACORDEI ELE!

- NUNCA FALEI PARA VOCÊ JOGAR ÁGUA GELADA NELE!

- MAS ISSO O ACORDOU, NÃO É?

Uma discussão havia começado. Gritos cada vez mais agudos e altos, coisas se movendo aleatóriamente ao redor dos dois. De repente, outra voz, esta mais masculina e rouca, se junta ao barulho.

- QUIETOS OS DOIS!

- AHHHH! PROFESSOR!- exclamou Aria.

O professor era um homem alto e ruivo, com sardas espalhadas pelo seu rosto. Sua barba tinha um comprimento decente, parecia que não a fazia já tinha um tempo. Mesmo aparentando ser mais velho, tinha apenas 38 anos. Com os seus supreendentes olhos castanhos, encarou a jovem e o pokemon por alguns instantes, sem mais falar nada. Quem quebrou o silencio mortal que havia tomado conta foi a treinadora:

- Nós... Nós estamos encrencados?- perguntou enquanto, com os seus olhos arregalados, tremia de medo ao lado de seu acompanhante.

- Vocês não tem ideia do quanto.- foi a resposta. A menina entrou em um estado de pânico silencioso; o alakazam continuou imovel, sequer mudando de expressão.- Vamos, entrem logo.- disse o professor.- Hoje é uma noite fria, não posso deixa-los aqui fora.

Ficaram atônitos assim que puseram os pés no laboratório. Uma única luz fraca, em cima da mesa, iluminava um pedaço do chão. Enquanto Aria e Alam procuravam um modo de seguir em frente sem esbarrar em algo, o professor foi em direção do interruptor.

Click! Click! Click!

Com isso, o lugar inteiro se iluminará. Se de fora ele parecia grande, por dentro era ainda maior. Ambos os visitantes de espantaram. Uma escada levava para o segundo andar, onde deveria estar os sistemas de armazenamento e as estantes de pokébolas contendo os pokémons estudados. Diversas máquinas, estantes de livros enchiam o laboratório. No centro havia uma mesa, com algumas pokébolas e papéis, todos molhados.

- Erm... Então, professor... no que o senhor estava trabalhando até agora pouco?- Disse Aria, sem graça, procurando mudar de assunto na esperança de não tomar uma bronca.

- Catalogando os iniciais... e creio que é por eles que você veio aqui...

- Sim, eu gostaria de já pegar o meu.

- Não acha que é meio cedo? A sua avó sabe que você está aqui?

A AVÓ! Ela tinha esquecido de deixar um bilhete, alguma coisa que revelasse seu paradeiro! E agora? O que faria? Voltaria lá e levava uma bronca ou ia embora sem se preocupar?

- Esqueceu de avisar a sua avó, não foi?- disse Alam, em um tom monótono.- É... eu não estou surpreso, é algo que já esperava. É assim desde pequena...- completou, balancando a cabeça em desaprovação.- Eu aviso ela, se for o caso...

A jovem nem se deu ao trabalho de responder ao pokémon. Apenas foi até a mesa e pegou as três pokébolas de uma vez. Liberou os pokemons um de cada vez: O primeiro era um bulbasaur, que ficou alegre por ter saido da pokébola; o segundo foi um squirtle; que continuou dormindo.E o ultimo fora um charmander, muito irritado por ter sido acordado. Silvando com ódio, o pokemon de fogo tentou arranha-la, procurando se desentressar.

-O.K, CHEGA!- gritou o professor ao pokémon. Este abaixou a cabeça e se afastou, ainda silvando.- Peço desculpas, ela é pavio curto e...- tentava dizer até ser interrompido pela garota.

- Então, é uma garota? Vou levar ela!

- Hãn? Mas ela tentou te atacar e...- Antes de terminar, Aria já tinha pego a pokébola da charmander para si.

- Não adianta, quando ela decide fazer algo estupido, ela faz. E tambem gosta de pessoas e pokémons de péssimo humor...- Alam procurou consola-lo, sem sucesso.

-Não acredito nisso...- disse o professor, assim que a jovem e seus pokemons sairam. Tateando por uma cadeira, pensava. Como poderia ser tão besta! Igual a mãe!- Fora guardar os outros em suas pokébolas quando ouviu:

-Então, pai? Como vai ser?

O homem levara um susto. Seu filho tinha acordado em meio de tanta barulheira. Este já estava preparado para a sua aventura; calças_ jeans_ de lavagem escura, uma blusa de manga curta branca, tenis preto. Tudo isso destacava a brancura de sua pele, suas sardas espalhadas pelo rosto juvenil, os cabelos ruivos e revoltosos herdados de seu pai.

-Volte a dormir, Leo.

- Qual foi o inicial que ela escolheu? Foi a charmander?

- Leo, vá dormir!

-Realmente quer acordar a mamãe?

Esse argumento silenciou o mais velho. O sorriso de satisfação de seu filho foi ao mesmo tempo cruel e bonito. O professor não teve outra escolha a não ser de contar tudo a Leo. Quando acabara de contar a história, o rapaz decretou:

- Já estou indo também e vou levar o squirtle.

Seu pai apenas suspirou.

- Você deve gostar muito dela para querer segui-la.- Comentou. O rosto do menino ficou vermelho em uma fração de segundos, olhava para baixo em sinal de timidez. Seguiu para a porta segurando a pokébola do pokemon aquático, agora chamado Cirus, quando se lembrou.

-Ela deu um nome a charmander, não foi? Qual era?

- A charmander se chama Flame agora.

Com isso dito, Leo se voltou a porta novamente e saiu. O professor apenas sussurou um inaldivel "boa sorte".


	2. Chapter 2

Seu coração acelerava cada vez mais rápido a cada passo dado em direção à saída da cidade. Tinham acabado de alcançar a placa que decretava: "Seja bem-vindo à cidade de Raion" quando tomou coragem. Respirou fundo e voltou-se ao Alakazam, que voltava após ter cumprido a sua promessa de avisar a avó da menina:

-Alam, você não vai comigo na aventura...

Essas palavras o deixaram furioso. Eles se conheciam desde que ela tinha 10 anos! Ela o treinou esse tempo todo! Como agora ela diz que ele não iria participar? Que não podia ir junto?

-Alam...

-Eu vou junto.

-Para que?

-Te ajudar.

-Você não irá me obedecer...

Os dois respiravam cada vez mais fundo. Controlavam a sua vontade de chorar e gritar um com o outro.

-Claro que irei.

-Mentiroso.

Os objetos ao redor tremiam. Logo, levitavam e giravam em círculos. Ambos estavam de cabeça baixa, pararam de falar. O sol começou a surgir no horizonte, o vento rugia. Alam não aguentou, voltou seus olhos para Aria para gritar com ela quando percebeu: ela chorava ao ponto de não conseguir falar direito. Balbuciava alguma coisa, um pedido de desculpas. Os objetos caíram com rapidez ao chão. Ele nunca a tinha visto chorar daquela forma. De certa maneira, ele sentia-se mal; era tão difícil para ela quanto era para ele. Sem jeito, o Alakazam deu as costas para a treinadora.

-Vou estar no laboratório, caso precise de mim...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase, a treinadora o tinha abraçado forte.

-De...Des...Desculpa!- procurava dizer entre lágrimas. Alam procurou conforta-lhe fazendo um carinho no topo de sua cabeça.

-Calma...

-É que... que... eu ain...ainda não estou pronta para... para...

-Eu pedi calma, não pedi? Então, está tudo bem. Vou estar no laboratório esperando que você me chame.- Com isso dito, o alakazam saiu do abraço e voltou pelo mesmo caminho o qual tinha vindo. Aria o fitou, esperando naquele mesmo ponto, enxugando as suas lágrimas até perdê-lo de vista e partir para a sua própria aventura.

Eram 6 da manhã. Já tinha andado um bom pedaço do caminho que levava de Raion até a cidade mais próxima: Daisu. Era uma cidade pequena, mas continuava sendo referência entre a população do continente, especialmente Raion pois lá havia o Coliseu, onde ocorre a Liga Pokémon; alguns de seus ilustres moradores eram os Campeões e a elite 4. O edifício é monumental: ocupava a região central da cidade inteira. Ou pelo menos, foi o que Aria tinha ouvido. Sempre que algum de seus colegas voltava de lá, não parava de dizer maravilhas e histórias. Quando era pequena, o seu sonho era visitar o local, mas a frágil saúde de sua avó nunca ajudou. Parou por um instante, ela pensava em seu irmão, na sua avó, em Leo e no Alam.

-Será... será que eu fiz a coisa certa?- se perguntava. Levou a mão ao bolso direito de sua bermuda, segurou a pokébola de Flame logo abaixo de seu nariz. A pokémon a olhava enquanto a treinadora respirava fundo. Fechou os olhos por um instante. Suspirou, não conseguia responder a sua própria pergunta. Sentou-se no chão, apoiando a cabeça por baixo, seus braços sobre as pernas ao mesmo tempo que segurava a pokébola.

-E agora? O que eu faço? Eu devia seguir estrada mas... ARGNN! NÃ..PREOCUPAÇÃ.LADO! UGNNNNN!- Ela liberou Flame de sua "casa".- O QUE EU FAÇO?- perguntou para o pokémon. A charmander pensou, olhou para o lado e apontou para uma pequena moita.

-Tá, uma moita. E o que nós fazemos?- retrucou a treinadora. Elas se encararam durante um tempo, Flame demonstrava insatisfação e raiva enquanto Aria não estava entendendo. A atenção de ambas mudou de foco quando da grama apareceu uma mankey. Esta estava muito machucada mas incrivelmente conseguia andar. Logo atrás dela, um enorme primeape enfurecido. Ele a agarrou, jogou-a no chão e começou a socá-la. Ela procurava de defender da melhor forma possível mas não conseguia; desmaiou depois do décimo soco.

-Flame, use scratch no primeape! Vamos chamar a atenção dele para tira-la de lá!- Ordenou a treinadora. A fêmea de lagarto logo se pôs a obedecer e atacou o pokémon lutador. O golpe foi diretamente no olho direito deste, a dor o fez largar a lutadora e partir em um estado de raiva desenfreada para cima da charmander. Enquanto Aria ia resgatar a mankey, Flame procurava desviar e atacar o oponente.

-Continue Flame! Você está indo bem!- Disse incentivando. Com a pokémon desacordado em mãos, pensava no que seria melhor fazer.- Eu devo capturar ela? Usar uma poção e deixá-la fugir? Meu Arceus, o que eu faço?- Resolveu restaurar sua saúde, já que os machucados se mostraram muito piores do que o esperado. Pegou o liquido de dentro da bolsa e espirrou-o na pokémon. Sentindo-se melhor, esta recobrou a consciência. Como se ainda estivesse sendo atacada, a mankey começou a gritar desesperada, chamando a atenção do primeape, que largou a sua caçada à charmander e foi correndo atacar a treinadora e o seu alvo original. Instintivamente, Aria curvou seu corpo para proteger o pokémon ferido e esperava o ataque. Ouvia os urros enfurecidos vindo em sua direção, os passos de sua parceira junto que algumas palavras.

-Oberon, intercepte o ataque!- Alguém ordenou. Um grande Serperior apareceu e se pôs entre os dois, recebendo o golpe como se fosse nada. Com a cauda, bateu em seu agressor, mandando-o para longe. Ferido, este último fugiu mata a dentro. Flame, ainda preocupada, foi ajudar sua treinadora, que tremia e chorava junto com a pokémon lutador.

-Ei, você está bem?- Perguntou o desconhecido, se aproximando. A gigante cobra de grama tambem tentou chegar perto mas a charmander não deixou, silvando para ele de forma agressiva. Assim que Aria levantou os olhos, deu de cara com um rapaz, uns dois anos mais velho que ela. Este sorria calmamente enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo da frente do rosto da jovem enquanto o encarava.

-Então, qual é o seu nome?- Perguntou.

-Aria. Obrigada pelo o que você fez, achei que eu e ela iriamos morrer.

-Não há de que.- respondeu sorrindo ainda mais.- Tenho um acampamento montado a alguns metros daqui, gostaria de ir para lá para vocês descansem?

Aria aceitou sua proposta e o seguiu até o acampamento, com a charmander, desconfiada, andando ao seu lado e a mankey, já mais calma, em seu colo.

-E você? Qual é o seu nome?- Perguntou.

-Pode me chamar de Ink se quiser.

-Ink?

-É que eu não gosto muito do meu nome então insisto para que me chamem pelo apelido.

-Ah!

Quando chegaram, foram recebidos por um golem e uma gothitelle.

-Sven, Sophia. Peguem os medicamentos.- Os dois obedeceram prontamente seu treinador. A pokémon psiquica foi em direção a jovem e lhe entregou um frasco de remédio enquanto o outro tinha trabalho com a fêmea de fogo. Flame não deixava o golem chegar perto, procurando atacá-lo toda vez que este se movia.

-Flame, chega de ser teimosa e deixe eles te ajudarem!- ordenou a moça ao mesmo tempo que espirrava o liquido curativo na fêmea de lutador. Obedeceu, mesmo que a contragosto. Chegou a silvar uma vez ou outra para o pokémon de pedra mas nada muito ameaçador, estava cansada demais pra voltar a fazer alguma coisa. Depois do tratamento, voltou ao lado de sua treinadora e pediu para voltar para a pokébola. Enquanto Aria procurava em sua bolsa, a charmander deu uma olhada em volta: os pokémons de Ink pareciam muito bem treinados, e este não parecia ameaçador; na pior das hipóteses, ela podia sair de seu cantinho ao forçar a tranca.

-Ai,ai. Cadê?- Resmungava. O rapaz apenas ria suavemente da cena, a pokémon de fogo não gostou muito da reação eu voltou-se ao outro treinador com uma expressão de dar medo. Ele continuou a rir e foi mexer em seu bolso.

-É isso que você está procurando, não é? Estava no chão, eu recolhi durante o ataque.- E jogou o objeto para a moça. Enquanto colocava a sua parceira para descansar, olhou para a pokémon selvagem. Esta estava "pendurada" na barra de sua bermuda, encarando-a com seus olhos castanhos.

-Acho que ela gostaria de ir com você.

-Hãn?- perguntou, distraida.

-Ela...Eu acho que ela quer te agradecer pelo que fez sendo a sua pokémon agora.

Aria olhou para o rapaz, depois olhou para a mankey, em um completo silêncio. Tomando coragem, perguntou para a lutadora:

-Você gostaria de participar da minha jornada?- A pokémon escondeu seu rosto, envergonhada. Olhou para Ink e depois para a treinadora. Respondeu da melhor maneira que pôde: abraçou a moça, falando em sua própria língua. Esta começou a sorrir novamente, seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam de uma forma única, o que impressionou o moço. Aria foi procurar uma pokébola vaga em sua bolsa para a mankey, quando reparou que Ink a encarava.

-O...O que foi?

-Hãn?

-Nada. Só estou reparando como você se parece com um amigo meu no inicio da jornada dele...

-Sério? O que aconteceu com ele?

-Virou campeão do continente onde vive.

Seu rosto se iluminou ao ouvir aquilo. Ele não sabia se era possível ela sorrir mais, mas ela conseguiu. O rapaz até sentiu um fraco rubor em seu rosto.

-Obrigada por ter nos salvado do primeape. -Disse Aria,tirando Ink de seu transe. Esboçando um largo sorriso, este respondeu:

-De nada.


End file.
